republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Esteban Ocon
| birth_place = Normandy (France) |death_date = |death_place = |restingplace = |restingplacecoordinates = |birthname = |citizenship = |nationality = French-Spanish |party = Socialist (2015-) |otherparty = Citizens Movement (2014-15) National Party League (2015) KBM (2015) |spouse = |partner = |relations = |children = |residence = Ravalli City, Ravalli |alma_mater = |occupation = |profession = Politician |cabinet = |committees = |portfolio = |religion = |signature = |signature_alt = |website = |footnotes = }} Esteban Ocon (born 17 September 1996) is a French racing driver and politician who is part of the Lotus F1 driver development programme, he is also a Senator and a member of Keltie's Brunette Movement a political party where fellow senator Keltie Knight become a Raven-haired politician, on 11 March 2015, he will be running with National Party League. Career Karting Born in Évreux, Normandy, Ocon entered karting in 2006, when he finished eighth in the French Minime Championship, before he won the championship the following year. He continued his winning streak in 2008 in the French Cadet Championship, before moving to the international scene in 2009. He moved into the KF3 category, staying until the end of 2011, when he won the French KF3 title and finished as runner-up in the WSK Euro Series. Formula Renault In 2012, Ocon made his début in single-seaters, taking part in the Eurocup Formula Renault 2.0 with Koiranen Motorsport. He finished fourteenth with four point-scoring finishes, including podium at his home round at Le Castellet. He also contested a partial campaign in the Formula Renault 2.0 Alps with Koiranen, finishing seventh with two podiums, both of which came at the Red Bull Ring. For 2013, he decided to switch to the ART Junior Team. He took three podiums, as well as his first victory at Le Castellet and finished season on the third position in the standings. Formula Three Ocon made his Formula Three début at the Macau Grand Prix, racing for Prema Powerteam. In 2014 he expanded his collaboration with Prema into FIA European Formula Three Championship. He was on top position of the standings since first round at Silverstone and won the championship with a round to spare. Formula One Ocon partook in the first free practice session of the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix on 21 November 2014, driving for Lotus F1. Formula Renault 3.5 Series Ocon joined the World Series by Renault's 3.5 category for Comtec Racing at Hungaroring and Le Castellet, scoring two points in his first race. Racing record Career summary Complete FIA European Formula 3 Championship results (key) Complete Formula Renault 3.5 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Formula One participations (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicates fastest lap) References External links * * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:People from Normandy Category:French racing drivers Category:Formula Renault 3.5 Series drivers Category:Formula Renault 2.0 NEC drivers Category:Eurocup Formula Renault 2.0 drivers Category:Formula Renault 2.0 Alps drivers Category:FIA European Formula 3 Championship drivers